marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom
Venom is Spider-Man's most dangerous enemy and rival, and friend at time, as he has become more of a hero later in the Marvel Comic once he gained control over the Symbiote, as well as one of Marvel comics most popular characters. He appears as a fighter in Marvel vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Backstory Venom is the moniker of the humiliated journalist Eddie Brock when he bonds with the alien symbiote that first attached itself to Spider-Man when it first came to Earth. One of Spider-Man's deadliest foes, and sometimes a valuable ally, Venom is capable of anything Spider-Man can do, only stronger. Even worse, he is completely invisible to his Spider-Sense, granting him the element of surprise in every one of their encounters. Venom here uses his symbiote body to form tendrils and attack as well as webbing. The Venom symbiote has bonded with various other hosts, most including Mac Gagan (the Scorpion) and most recently Flash Thompson. Powers Due to the fact that it was grafted to him first, the Symbiote bears many of Spider-Man’s unique abilities and passes them on to its next host. Eddie Brock had, previously to discovering the Symbiote, conditioned his body to lift up to seven hundred pounds. With the Symbiote’s assistance, he could lift up to eleven tons with little strain. He could also cling to walls and fire pieces of the Symbiotes’ substance as webbing at high pressure up to a distance of seventy feet. The tissue is regenerative, so Brock didn’t have to worry about losing the Symbiote as he fired the projectiles. The strands can be incredibly adhesive, and have a tensile strength of one hundred twenty-five pounds per square millimeter of cross section. Venom also possessed a power similar to that of Spider-Man’s “Spider Sense”, though it was not as efficient, as Venom's reflexes were not as honed as Spider-Man's. Venom was also extremely durable, and was able to take impact from small-arms fire with ease. However, the Symbiote is particularly vulnerable to sonic and heat-based attacks. The Symbiote could also blend itself in with the background. Venom is also widely known for his extremely long tongue, which he could use like a prehensile tail.He is also capable of creating tendrils that he uses to ensnare the opponent,he is also able to camouflage and he also possesses poisonous fangs.Venom can also shapeshift to mimick even other people Gameplay Special Attacks *'Venom Fang: '''Venom lunges forward while morphing into a giant mouth. Heavy version covers the screen.(Can also be used in the air) *'Venom Rush: The symbiote sneaks across the ground while entrails of some kind jump up and attack. Light and medium version is in front of Venom while heavy is farther out. Can juggle opponents. *'''Web Throw: Venom shoots a web at the opponent. If the web shot connects Venom will pull the opponent over his head and into the ground twice before throw the opponent behind him, If Venom is too far from the opponent he won't be able to connect the throw. Hard version makes Venom aim at a 45 degree angle. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Venom Web:' Venom jumps to the center of the screen and casts a web that covers the whole screen. If it hits, Venom will do a series of melee attacks ending with a venom fang. *'Death Bite:' A hyper version of Venom rush. Venom's symbiote will attack the opponent while moving across the screen. Damage depends on the location of where Death Bite was activated. Hyper Venom A red version of Venom based on the Marvel villain Carnage is much faster and strong than the original, but takes double damage from attacks, just like the Orange Hulk. Unlockable in Marvel VS Capcom, after beating the game with Venom once. Trivia *Venom was given an alternate color palette for the MVC videogames different from his actual color in the comic books. In the MVC games, Venom is colored a light blue, rather than black or dark-blue as in the comics, however, one of his alternate sprites portray a dark-blue version of Venom. *His ending on MVC 1 shows him speaking to his partner about the battle versus Onslaught, saying that they will protect the innocent and battle evil, which the partner agrees to until Venom says that his partner will crush skulls and eat brains (which the partner shows themselves scared and disgusted). *Eddie Brock appears as Anti-Venom in Heroes and Heralds Mode as a character card. Artwork venom.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash Of Super Heroes venom_mvl-40.png 627-Venom.gif|Marvel vs Capcom Character select face 9646c55cf7e319d612b6b552b4cfe121.png|Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Anti-Venom card from Heroes and Heralds Mode Sprites Also See Venom's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Venom's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Venom Category:Marvel Characters Category:Power Up Category:Evil Alignment